


The Wake

by niquess



Series: Time entwined [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse Fix-it, Dean Winchester Has Powers, M/M, Michael Falls and Becomes Dean Winchester, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niquess/pseuds/niquess
Summary: After discovering that he is Michael, Dean faces new challenges - finding Sam, stopping Lilith and the Seals, and stopping the Apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the sequel, so if you havent checked out the first part of this story - do so now. 
> 
> Welcome back to everyone who read the last time!

In the wake of the destruction, Dean stood there, broken by the revelation that Sam had been taken. It was an overload – he couldn’t quite comprehend everything. He was Michael? Lucifer, Gabriel – all the angels were his siblings. Anna was dead – and he felt the pain twice-fold: Deans loss of Anna, someone he barely knew but who was affectionate and cheeky. Then he felt Michael’s pain of losing a little sister, one who was always loyal to him.  Sam was gone – his baby brother was taken.

 

“S-Sammy?” he roughly asked. “Sam?” he looked around, but Cas was right. Sam was gone. The clearing stood the same, the Sequoia trees were still just as tall, but Sam’s disappearance was noticeable.

 

“Dean- Michael?” Cas asked as he stepped forward.  He hesitantly placed a hand of Dean’s face, which Dean promptly ripped away. Cas’s face was awash with sadness and hurt. He opened his mouth to ask Dean a question, but Dean didn’t want to hear any questions – not with the loss he was experiencing.

 

“DON’T!” he commanded. Cas’s eyes grew wide, but he nonetheless backed away obediently. Dean looked at Anna’s prone form, caressing her red tresses of hair. “Little sister” he whispered sadly. “Sam” he mourned. The battlefield – for that’s what it was, was left chaotically. All the demons had been killed, except for Azazel who had taken Sam. John stood there, his face a mirror of what Dean’s must’ve been – broken, inconsolable.

 

“Michael?” he asked, his face turning to a sneer. “Where’s Dean?” he growled

 

“The important question, is where’s Sammy?” John deflated at the question, looking lost once more. He looked around helplessly at the clearing, staring forlornly at the last place Sam had been.

 

“It would seem likely that Azazel has taken him to a safe location where he cannot be found. He is one step closer to releasing Lucifer” Cas told him sombrely, he eyes still watching Dean warily.

 

_We need to get out of here Dean._

_Why?_

_Because you just left of a blast – an ancient, powerful blast which will alert the Angel’s that you’re back.  If you want to keep your dad, and your family safe, we need to get away from here._

_How?_

_I will temporarily take control of you. Do you accept?_

_Temporarily, yes._

Michael unfurled in Dean's body, feeling at home. He stretched, standing tall and proud.  “We need to leave here now Castiel and John Winchester.” Michael informed them abruptly and formally. Both Castiel and John’s faces twisted, John lifting his knife to attack Michael.

 

“Where is Dean?” he growled out.

 

“He’s in our head. We’re going somewhere safe now” he informed them rather bluntly.

 

“I’m not going-“John began to yell. Michael clicked his fingers and in an instant, they were in Robert Singer’s in Sioux Falls, along with Dean’s adoptive family – Michael and Lucy Smith, with their son Joey who were shocked at their instant apparition.

 

“-anywhere with you!” John continued to yell, abruptly stopping at the sight of the familiar abode.

 

“what the hell is going on?” Robert Singer appeared, a shotgun aimed at the inhabitants. He seemed intelligent enough, considering the speed with which he aimed the gun at Dean. “Who the hell are you? I know damn well you’re not Dean” he growled. Michael felt appreciation at Robert Singer’s intuition. He cocked his head to the side.

 

“How did you know I am not Dean Winchester? I am the Archangel Michael.  I lost my grace and fell where I shortly born into this form. Sam has been taken by Azazel to help release lucifer. We are here because the Angels will shortly try to find me and are not above taking and torturing you for information. You are here because Dean cares for you very much.”

 

“So you’re controlling my son?” Lucy Smith adjusted speedily considering she had been transported across the country. “GET OUT OF HIM” she yelled, stomping forwards to him.  She clutched onto the lapels of his shirt, gripping him close. “GET OUT OF MY SON” she commanded, her eyes piercing into his.

 

“I am unwelcome” he speculated.

 

“what gave that away genius?” Robert singer asked sarcastically.

 

“Where is Dean?  Is he awake?  How does this work between you – my vessel Jimmy Novak slumbers, unaware. Is this what you have done to Dean?” as Castiel asked the question, his face grew progressively more and more worried.

 

“we are one – one form, one body.  Two mentalities – in time, we will begin to merge”

 

“Merge?” everyone asked in unison. “I want to speak to my son” Mike Smith commanded urgently.  John Winchester glared at him but repeated the statement “Give me Dean.”

 

“Very well” Michael responded.

 

_Dean. Take over. Your family are rather…unaccommodating_

_Our family. But sure_

“Hey everyone” Dean waved sheepishly. “I suppose you want some answers?”

 

“Dean” Cas expressed. In just one word Dean understood everything Cas was saying: he was worried about Dean, concerned about Michael, he didn’t want to lose the new relationship he and Dean had just begun to explore.

“Okay. First of all, I’m Michael” he stated the obvious. “Wait wait!” he voiced before the hunters could get a word out – he saw his mom Lucy glare at him before reluctantly closing her mouth. “Everyone take a seat” he commanded. When the hunters had done as he asked, he continued.

 

“I will start at the beginning. Michael fell, and was reborn into me. His grace was at the National Park – it’s where he hid it so it couldn’t be found” he aimed it at his adoptive family who looked confused.

 

“So he fell, and his soul – I guess you could say – was born into me. Think of it like reincarnation. We were destined to be born like this – Sam and Dean Winchester. I never remembered my history, but recently he appeared. I begun to speak to him in my head, and I thought we were just communicating. I didn’t know until today that he was part of me. Anna knew – she was the only one who knew where my grace was hidden and remained loyal. She even fell to Earth with me. Sam has been taken by Azazel, who used to be a former Angel. Azazel plans to release Lucifer, to do so the seals must be broken. There are very specific steps – the first, is to release Lilith. The second would be to break the seals. The third, and final, is Lucifer’s release.”

 

“Jesus kid. What can we do?” Bobby asked.

 

“We find Sam and kill Azazel before he succeeds.”

 

“Then let’s go” John commanded.

 

“No. There are things I must do – you need to stay here.”

 

“Hell no am I staying here whilst my son has been kidnapped!”

 

“You don’t have a choice. I need to go to Heaven and speak to my brothers – we need to stop the Apocalypse. If I resume control and command them, this should become easier.”

 

“And do you trust the Angels?” Cas asked him.

 

“That’s the question. All of you, stay here. If you leave now, Angel’s and demons will find you. Cas, show them how to cover the house in Demon and Angel Sigils – then come and find me in Heaven.” Cas nodded obediently.

 

-

 

Dean found himself outside of Bobby’s house, standing beside the road as the Sun began to set. He was brought there involuntarily – Michael temporarily taking control of their body.

 

_Mike, why are we just standing in the side of the road?_

_Because we need to talk Dean_

_Okay?_

_The Angel’s do not know that I was…’reincarnated’ into your form. They believe that I am using your body as a Host_

_So what does this mean?_

_It means you will need to slumber when we arrive in Heaven. If they know that we are One, they may believe I have been tainted._

_‘Tainted’? What the hell? I’m not a friggin demon!_

_I know Dean, but not all my brothers are as…open to humans as Castiel is. So, for the duration of this visit, you will need to sleep._

_Why can’t I just stay inside here quietly? I don’t like the idea of sleeping._

_I promise Dean, it will not be for long. It will just be like a normal sleep._

_…_

_Dean?_

_Okay._

_Thank you Dean, I will inform you of all that transpired in Heaven._

_Yeah yeah, you better_

_Now sleep Dean._

_…._

_Dean?_

_….._

**MICHAEL P.O.V**

 

“It’s strange” Michael mused to himself. “I have not commanded control of my body -in all it’s power, alone- for a millennia. It is weird not to hear Dean’s thoughts, or his wishes. Dean?” he asked cautiously. There was no response. “Dean slumbers” he shrugged. Michael had to go to Heaven to see his brothers, something he treated with happiness and caution. He did not know how they would react, but he wanted to be prepared. If some of the Angel’s knew he and Dean were One, they would think he no longer wanted the Apocalypse and Lucifer to be released – which Michael did. There was a natural order to things, and Lucifer had to be released. It was the way things were.

 

Summoning his power, he arrived in heaven. It hadn’t changed in the time he had been gone. Michael felt awash with peace at feeling the remnants of his father’s grace – it was nothing like it was when he had originally created the World, but it was still better than anything he had felt. He felt the arrival of his siblings – “Raphael, Zachariah” he greeted warmly. He was not blind to the flaws of his brothers, but he missed each and every one of them in the time he had been gone.

 

“Raf” he whispered as he held Raphael close.

 

“Michael” he greeted, a tad cold. “You finally grace us with your presence”

 

“Well, things were getting a bit out of control” he winked. Raphael sneered.

 

“Human. You act human” he stated, as if it were an insult.

 

“well I have been down on earth for a long-time brother, I can’t help but be affected”

 

“You are in your right Host” Zachariah interjected. “We can now proceed with the Apocalypse”

 

“Of course, the Apocalypse” he repeated. Michael had to act cautious in this conversation. Although these were his brothers, they were foreign to him – he did not know how they would react to him.

 

“And how are the plans for the Apocalypse?” he asked them.

 

“It is well. Samuel Winchester has been taken by Azazel. He is now residing in Cold Oak with the other special children. Soon, only one will remain- Sam Winchester- and then Lilith will be released” Raphael smirked. “And then, our fallen _Brother_ will be released, if only to finally be smote – like you _should have done_ ” he commented pettily. Michael rolled his eyes internally; glad Dean was asleep for this.

 

“Good. Anything else I should be aware of?”

 

“Just that you no longer command Heaven. With our Father gone, and the two eldest Archangels, I now control it” Raphael was quick to interject. “Your only job is to fight and finally defeat Lucifer” he commanded seriously.

 

“Yes, I know. I will see my brother again, and I will do as needed. I will not make the same mistake last time. Now, onto another issue – you must not harm the Winchester’s, nor Dean Winchester’s adoptive family.” At the sight of the shocked faces of the Angels, he expanded. “if you do, Dean Winchester AND Sam Winchester will be harder to control. Let this path be the easiest path Brothers” he coerced them. He was pleased when the Angel’s nodded in agreement at his reasoning.

 

“good” he replied. “Zachariah”, the Angel’s face widened, “leave us” he commanded. He felt a thrill of pleasure when the Angel’s face dropped and he reluctantly disappeared.

 

“Come Brother” he asked Raphael, taking hold of him and transporting both of them to the Garden’s of Heaven. There he saw Joshua, tending to the plants and flowers under his care.

“Oh how I missed this place” he smiled, taking in the beautiful sight before him. Heaven’s gardens were unique to each individual, but Michael saw what he had always saw – a Rainforest. The Garden/Rainforest stretched as wide as he could possibly see, various hues of green everywhere he looked. There were pops of colour from flowers – Dandelions, Roses, Daffodils, Petunias, Lilies, Sunflowers, hundreds of flowers from his Father’s creation. He heard the songs of the birds singing in the trees, the rush of water from somewhere he could not see, but could surely here.

 

“Have you been here since…?” he asked Raphael, who looked on the sight with the same wonder and awe as he did.

 

“I have not. Not since you disappeared Brother.” Though his words and gaze were not malicious in any way, Michael still felt guilty.

 

“Do you still see the Rainforest?”

 

“Yes. I see the Sunflower which I helped father to create, the Rose you inspired. It has not changed, though we all have” Raphael sounded vaguely sad. Michael ached. As the eldest it was his duty to care for his brothers – he didn’t succeed in that, did he? Lucifer was cast out – by him. Gabriel disappeared. Raphael turned cold. The Angel’s begun to fight and squabble, some willingly fell to humanity, other’s also disappeared from Heaven.

 

“I am sorry Brother” he apologised. Raphael’s eyes widened. He seemed speechless.

“It was my duty to protect you all Raf. I failed in that – and I am sorry. The Angel’s miss our father, want the Apocalypse to happen because they hope he’ll come back. I miss Gabriel, I miss Anna, I miss all the Angel’s who turned away from Heaven. I didn’t protect any of us when Father left. And for that I am truly sorry. More than that, I am sorry that I left you with this burden – the only Archangel, the Healer, forced to rule and make hard decisions. I am sorry” he apologised once more.

 

“How would you like to me respond?” Raphael asked.

 

“I do not expect you to forgive me, just to understand that I will share your burden.”

 

“There will not be a burden for much longer, will there? When the Apocalypse happens and you kill Lucifer, Father will return” Raphael said, half devotion, half uncertain. Michael wasn’t sure if his father would return, but he wanted to reassure Raphael in any way he could.

 

“Yes, everything will soon be fine” he promised, holding Raphael on his shoulder. His brother faintly smiled at him. “I’m sure you have much work to get to” he added. “I will let you be.” His younger brother nodded at him silently and disappeared.

 

Michael blew out a sigh of relief.

 

“He returns.” He turned to see Joshua standing there, smiling at him.


	2. Hey mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Michael go to Heaven to speak to the Angels, hoping to figure out where Sam has been taken. Michael apologises to Raphael for his mistakes.

“Joshua” he greeted warmly. Though he had not returned home in centuries – for it had been centuries he had gone, and only a few decades of being human – he had missed Joshua. Joshua was like his Father in many ways, both creators. It was his father who granted Michael the power to create, but it was Joshua who taught him to create flowers, to grant life and strength to the rainforests, to imbue the world with a hundred hues of colours. It was pleasing, in some way, that although his Father was gone, Joshua was still here to tend to the garden.

“Michael. You have been missed” his voice was warm, his smile just as wide as it had always been.

“I have missed everyone here too. How goes the gardening?” He winced at his language: where he had once talked formally, like some of the Angels still did, his time as Dean had changed him. Joshua turned away from him, missing the wince, and begun to tend to the flowers closest to him. He hadn’t changed in eons: he still gazed at the flowers with devotion and pride. When was the last time Father had looked at humans or Angel’s like that? Michael couldn’t help but wince at the bitterness of his thoughts. It was odd, but he almost preferred just being Dean – having two human fathers seemed enough for him.

“It still requires equal tenderness and independence.” Was this a hint at him? Joshua was still evasive eons later.How are you? How was your…time on Earth?”

“I have blossomed, I suppose you could say” Michael wryly smiled. “Do you still speak to our father?” he asked abruptly. Joshua’s face was impassive. 

“I suspect I am on the only person he has spoken to in a long time.” He sounded almost melancholic, his voice wavering, though his eyes never once stopped with its intensity.

“I want to speak with him. Where is he Joshua?” 

“God is not here, but you knew that Michael. He is…gone, and he does not intend to return.”

“Where is he?”

“On Earth.”

“Where on Earth?”

“I don’t know. I don’t talk to him face to face Michael. You should know he can evade everyone”

“So he’s happy that Angels are killing each other? That when Lucifer is released Earth will burn? Is this what he had in mind, his _grand plan_? This can’t be all he imagined!”

“He works in my- “

“-If you say mysterious ways God help me!” he cursed. “TELL ME Joshua!” he pleaded.

 

Still Joshua’s face was impassive – though Michael thought he could detect some sympathy underneath the stony exterior.

 “Just tell me what to do” Michael sighed, feeling terribly old. During his time asleep he was at peace. Even awakening in Dean, he wasn’t in control – a few words, some stories, slight demonstrations of power was all he needed to do. And now, he had an enormous burden on his shoulder. A decision to make…

“I cannot help you Michael” his smiled slightly. “But I can listen… What do you intend to do?”

 “I…I don’t know. This isn’t helping. I want to speak to Father!”

“He’s not on call unfortunately” Joshua had the gall to smile at his joke. Perhaps Michael wasn’t the only one whose language had changed over years.

“-Not ‘on call’? Are you- where is Gabriel then?”

“Why would I know where Gabriel is?”

“If you’re still speaking to Father than you should know!”

“Michael…what do you want? Honestly?” Joshua moved closer, looking searchingly at Michael. Michael deflated.

“I just need- nothing” he groaned. “Take care of the garden” he commented offhandedly, turning away to leave.

“Michael” Joshua called out. Michael turned his head to look back, raising an eyebrow.

“I hear the Trickster Loki might have information about where Gabriel is” he revealed.

“Loki? What does he-“

“-Bye Michael. Say hi to Dean for me – and be careful. What you intend to do – it might not play out in your favour” Joshua interjected before disappearing.

“I don’t even know what my favour is” he commented honesty.

-

Michael wandered down the halls of Heaven, stopping at a particular door. He had considered leaving Heaven straight away, but he wanted to do one more thing. The door was brown against a stark white wall. It read ‘Mary Winchester.’ Technically this was an abuse of power, but he believed Dean deserved it.

_Dean. Wake up_

_…Mike?_

_Yes. Are you conscious?_

_Duh, I’m speaking ain’t I?_

_Yes, you are._

_So, are you done with your talk?_

_Yes. It is time for you to assume partial control too. I have a surprise for you._

_Surprise? You found Sammy and stopped the Apocalypse, because that would be great._

_No - just look._

Sharing consciousness in one body was like driving a car. The one metaphorically driving the car, was in control of the body. The one sitting in the passenger seat controlling the music could see and hear everything, and even partially control the body by moving the steering wheel. OR they could be asleep in the back, completely unknowing of what was happening. To speak in terms of metaphors, Dean was just waking up and moving into the driver’s seat, shifting Michael to the passenger. Thoughts could be partially shared, or entirely separated: think of a car partition – entirely closed, nothing gets through, open a bit, and the flow of thoughts was available. 

Dean opened his eyes, staring in shock at the door in front of him. “Mary Winchester? What is this?” he asked, his heart in his throat. He had- he- his _mom_.

 

_This is Heaven, this is your mother’s Heaven. It is not usually done, but If you wish, you can see her._

_Really? I- Thanks Mike…I_

_I know, Dean._

Dean cautiously opened the door, looking around. He was hit with nostalgia – the room looked identical to the house they grew up in. He slowly walked around, looking in awe. “Wow. Home.” He felt homesick in this moment. It would’ve been easier if the supernatural had never touched his life, is his mother lived and he got to be a normal child. If Sammy got to go to college and have a normal life – Dean knew, even from his memories of Sam as a child, that Sam wanted to be normal. Dean probably would’ve worked in mechanics, he always had a passion for it. _Sam_. He never got to experience this, to see the house as it was – food boiling on the stove, the house decorated with a feminine touch. Dean would bet all Sam knew was motel rooms and the inside of the car. If it had to be anyone to suffer that life, Dean wished it could’ve been him. Sam deserved to live the life Dean had, with loving attentive parents who would nurture him. He wandered around the house, leaving the Kitchen and heading to his old bedroom. It looked exactly the same. “Mom?” he asked tentatively.

 

“Who is it?” His mom looked exactly how she had always looked: frozen in time, eternally beautiful.

“It’s me, Dean” he held back the lump in his throat.

“No, you’re not Dean. Dean is four, you’re- no” she stood back in fear, her eyes widening. She begun to grow frantic, looking around. “Where is Dean? Sam? John?”

“Calm down, calm down” he took small steps towards her, holding up his hand.

_Dean, let me intervene_

_If you can stop her freaking out, do it._

Dean could feel the flow of energy as it emitted from his palm. The moment it hit his mom, she calmed down.

“Dean?” she asked confused. “where am I?”

“Mom, I don’t know how to say this to you but…” he couldn’t physically say the words. She looked exactly how she did all those years ago, and he didn’t want to see her face crumble in sadness how it did so many times in his childhood.

 

“I’m dead, aren’t i?” she asked.

“Mom?”

“I know things, sweetie. Now, if I’m dead, how are you here? You’re not dead are you?” her eyes grew larger. “it’s before your time!”

“No, no, I’m not dead. I’m, well, I’m an Angel – reincarnated anyway”

“You’re an Angel? How?”

“I’m Michael” he revealed. She begun to smile a bit, raising a hand to gently touch his shoulder.

“I always said Angels were watching over us. Now I know it was you” her eyes glistened with tears, and at the sight of them, his heart dropped.

“Mom, I’m sorry”

“No sweetie don’t be sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you” she smiled sadly. He gripped her close, hugging her. He let out a small breath, feeling at peace.

“You didn’t need to mom, I was safe.”

“Did your dad look after you, how’s Sammy? Everyone is okay?” she asked hopefully. He wanted to tell her the truth, to tell her of his past, of Sam’s disappearance, but he couldn’t bear it. Heaven was a respite, it was a place of peace, and he didn’t want to corrupt it. So, with a heavy heart, he lied.

 “Yes mum. Dad looked after us, we’re happy. Sammy is so smart, so brave. Dad is strong.” Mary let out a small laugh, hugging him once more.

“I’m so happy that everything turned out well. So happy. How did I die?” the air turned cold at the question. She couldn’t remember. She didn’t know how she died?

 

_Michael. What should I say?_

_I’m not sure Dean. I don’t want her to feel any pain, so maybe we shouldn’t tell her?_

“Oh mom, you passed in your sleep. No pain” he lied. He wasn’t sure if she believed it, but he didn’t want to move down that line of talk again. So he changed the subject. “Hey, mom, wanna make some food?” he gestured towards the kitchen. She nodded and smiled, and together they went.

 

 

 


End file.
